If Words Were Literal
by Destielixer
Summary: What if words were literal? What would the difference be when you caught a criminal? Khan/Kirk ONESHOT. M Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well the title says it all guys, it's just a short little drabble-y thing that I wrote when I was bored.**

* * *

**If Words Were Literal**

"Anything you say can and will be held against you," Kirk said. The same words that he used every time to capture a potential criminal. He had Khan's hands behind his back, holding them in his tight grip as he pressed the man into the wall holding him prisoner.

Khan chuckled, his mind already formulating a plan, "Held against me huh?

Exasperated Kirk sighed, did the man not understand what he had just said?

"Yes anything you say can and will be held against you. So choose your words carefully. The authorities can use what ever you say against you."

Khan smirked, "James Tiberius Kirk," he said.

Kirk raised a brow and stared at him, "What?" he asked when the man called his name, his full name. For some reason the man's baritone voice made his full name sound so much nicer than when other people said it.

Khan only smiled wider at his bewildered expression.

"James Tiberius Kirk," he repeated Kirk's name, noting a fleeting emotion in Kirk's eyes at the mention of his name once more, "Aren't you going to hold yourself against me?"

Kirk flushed beet red at the question. Khan was taking this literally? "No," he answered him, too flustered to give more than a one-word answer. His heart was racing at just the mere thought of what Khan had suggested.

"No?" Khan asked, turning to fix Kirk with an incredulous look. "It's part of the rules isn't it?"

Kirk sighed.

'_Fuck the rules,'_ he thought.

"Fuck it..." he growls, letting go of Khan now, "up against the wall Khan," he instructs him.

Khan stands patiently leaning against the wall looking to Kirk expectantly, eager to see what Kirk would do.

Kirk was nervous his palms sweaty now and he stood before Khan. He could feel the criminal's eyes upon him, watching his every move. Kirk was surprised that Khan hadn't run away without the restraints. As instructed, Kirk pressed himself to Khan's body. Chest to chest, toe to toe, he held himself up against Khan. He was about to pull away when he realized that Khan had wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him there.

Kirk felt his cheeks heat. He didn't know what to do, so he stood awkwardly in Khan's arms letting the man hold him.

"Okay that's enough," Kirk said, this had to stop before someone came along and saw the two of them like this. It also wasn't any good that Kirk was feeling strange. He felt sensitive all over and there was a deep, heavy stirring of something in his loins, a warmth of lust that washed over him at the close contact with the other.

Khan smirked his hands moving to grab Kirk's ass, groping the soft expanse of it as he rolled his hips to Kirk's, "That's enough?" he asked feeling the growing bulge in Kirk's pants brushing against his own. He heard Kirk gasp, knowing that the captain had felt his lust. "I could always ask for more. You just need to say the words Captain."

Kirk opened his mouth to say something then shut it again. He wanted to say it he really wanted to. Instead he pushed himself out of Khan's arms, grabbing the man roughly he led him down the hallway.

"I'm taking you to your cell," Khan heard the Captain murmur; his voice was drawn, strained as though he had had a hard time deciding on this current path.

"There's always a next time James Tiberius Kirk."

* * *

**AN: If you guys have any suggestions on other literal stuff then I guess you can drop me a message and I'll try to write something up. It doesn't necessarily have to be Khan/Kirk though. So do leave me a comment if you've enjoyed it and thanks for reading this guys!**

**[18/10/13] AN: So I made a second chapter! Yayy! **


	2. Chapter 2: Captain & Prisoner

Chapter 2: Captain & Prisoner

"Captain…trouble…Kirk?" Kirk turned towards the sound, shrugging the incessant hand that was shaking him off his shoulder. He opened his eyes now, vision still bleary. Couldn't the captain even get to sleep? As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he caught sight of the person who was calling him, it was Spock.

"What?" he asked flinging his arm over his eyes, "Can't you handle it?" he moaned he wanted to go back to sleep. He'd been on deck long enough and the few hours that he got for his time off definitely weren't enough. Now the Vulcan had to come and disturb him for something that Kirk was sure that the Vulcan could handle on his own.

"I'm sorry Captain, but this is important," Spock said as he stood by Kirk's bed watching the Captain in all his reluctance, lying there and not moving, "It's about Khan."

At that Kirk opened his eyes, "What do you mean? Please don't tell me he escaped."

"No. But he's being difficult with the questioning. He says he won't answer anything until he's had the chance to speak with you."

"What the hell…" he turned on his side hugging one of the pillows to him. Kirk didn't want to get out of bed. Much less want to see Khan due to what had happened earlier in the hallway. "Tell him the Captain is busy or something…"

"I tried Captain. But he insists that he gets to speak with you."

Kirk made a long exasperated sigh akin to the sound of a whale moaning as he pulled himself out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and pushing back his hair he left the room with Spock. Khan didn't deserve to see him in his neat Captain's suit when he called on him at such a late hour. Kirk still didn't understand why his crew had been sent to capture this criminal but whatever it was, the quicker he got the information the better. Then he could go back to sleep.

Khan looked up from his lap at the slightest movement that he caught from the corner of his eye. He saw Kirk and Spock there. The only one of interest was Kirk. He still had his bed hair looking like a disheveled lion who had just awoken. The Captain also hadn't even thought it important enough to dress in his usual suit. Instead he was in his draw string pants and a random black shirt with some print on the front.

"Hello Kirk," Khan said as he stood, coming to the glass, the only thing that separated them. Kirk stood looking up at him.

"So what is it that you wanted?" Kirk asked, not liking how Khan dragged his name out like that.

"I would like to speak to you alone if that's alright?"

Kirk tried not to show the surprise on his face, he just gulped and waved Spock away.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Captain?" Spock asked.

Kirk nodded, "Yes. I'll be fine. Just…" he glanced back in Khan's direction seeing the man's eyes staring hard at him, "just make sure no one disturbs us."

"Yes Captain," Spock said then he left.

"Make sure no one disturbs us?" Khan asked raising a brow, "Well well, Kirk I didn't expect you to get so attached after that _one_ encounter."

"I am certainly _not _attached to the likes of you," Kirk said with a sigh as he folded his hands over his chest, taking a defensive stance. "What happened in the hallway was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Khan asked standing so close to the glass that it frosted over from his heated breath, "I don't think what I felt down there was a mistake Captain. And I think that you know that." Khan saw the little twitch in Kirk's jaw, oh he knew. He just wasn't going to admit to it.

"Look. I'm not here to entertain any of your sick sexual fantasies," Kirk growled as he grabbed the clipboard on which were the papers that had been gathered, they contained information on Khan. "Let's get down to it then," Kirk sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, pulling a chair over so that he sat before Khan who stood just behind the glass.

"I find it hard to believe that you aren't leading me on James Tiberius Kirk," Khan whispered, as Kirk took his time to gather his thoughts, "coming to visit me in your sleep wear isn't exactly the most decent thing is it?"

"If you must know, I couldn't be bothered to change Khan," Kirk said glaring up at Khan whose lips turned up at the corner, smirking at him.

"Pity. I would have liked to test the zipper on the pants of your captain's suit," he taunted seeing Kirk's eyes darken, "I think that's the second time you've called my name…you should do it more," Khan growled as he leant against the glass that separated them, his hands planted on the cool glass, wishing he could break it.

Kirk stood. Turning away from the glass and putting Khan out of his sight. He just needed to get on with the questioning and get the fuck out of here. Khan's freaking words were already beginning to take a hold of him. His deep voice washing over his body felt like wisps of ghost's fingers, trailing over his body, drawing him in to temptation. Intending to make him fall. _'Devil…'_ Kirk thought.

"I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them. Honestly."

"What will I be getting in return?" Khan asked studying Kirk's back from his cell, he could see the infinitesimal way Kirk's shoulders tensed at that.

"Nothing. You are a prisoner here and I am the captain. You will answer whatever I ask of you. Do you understand?"

Khan smirked. Oh Kirk, he did enjoy being in control. "I understand Captain."

"Good. Now let's begin. Tell me why you ran away."

"You should know good Captain. No one wants to be caught. Especially if being caught means your death," Khan answered calmly.

"Do you know I'm defying orders not killing you?" Kirk said as he looked through Khan's file. His orders had been given by Admiral Marcus and the order had been to kill Khan on sight, the only reason why Kirk hadn't was because he thought that Khan at least deserved a trial. He didn't want to be known as a murderer.

Now that was a surprise to Khan. "I didn't…" he answered. It was the truth. He'd escaped his first capture because he'd thought Kirk would have killed him on sight. Then he'd run, trying to hide himself aboard the Enterprise but of course every captain knows his own ship like the back of his hand and Kirk had found him with ease and told him that he was under arrest. Khan thought back to the moment he had held Kirk in his arms. Something about that had touched him so.

"Well now you do," Kirk replied.

"Kirk, Admiral Marcus is the bad guy here I-"

"I'm doing the questioning here Khan!" Kirk said as he turned back towards his prisoner. If Khan said anything more, Kirk knew his resolve to treat him as a prisoner would melt. "You will-"

"I am not going to answer your questions!"

Kirk snapped the moment Khan turned his back on him with those words. He was acting like a child for god's sake! "I am the captain, you will answer me," he growled as he took down the glass protection, entering the cell as he grabbed Khan and turned him around to face him.

Khan easily wrestled Kirk and backed him into the wall; "I will not answer anything until you acknowledge the fact that Admiral Marcus is the one at fault here."

Kirk winced as Khan's grip on his shoulders tightened, the man's eyes boring into his soul, "I'm not going to listen to what you have to say," he growls, "I do not take orders from a prisoner."

Khan grinned devilishly, "I'll make you listen Kirk," he cooed, "I'll make you listen and beg to hear more."

* * *

**AN: Alright...so I actually decided to continue this story for some reason. I hope you guys like it, do leave me a comment to let me know what you thought! And I'll see you in the next chapter. I don't know how long I plan to make this story yet though...**


End file.
